Star Control
}} Star Control is a side quest in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Upon approaching the Galactic Zone, the player character will notice a large amount of corpses and destroyed robots lying around outside the entrance. One of the bodies is that of Tiana Alston, who has a holotape on her. Read the tape to prompt the finding of the Star Control mainframe, located at Starport Nuka near the center of the zone. Once through its glass door, (past the display case with the Quantum X-01 power armor) the back wall has the mainframe. It requires a Star core to boot up, which can be found in the hand of the nearby corpse of Kendell Alston. Affix the core to one of the many empty panels surrounding the mainframe to activate it. From here you will be required to locate the remainder of the Star cores. There are 35 in total, including the one Kendall was holding. For the cores in the Galactic Zone, having three tiers in the Lockpick perk will help, but keys can be easily found. Every 5 installed cores the player has the option to disable a certain type of robots, making exploration of the Galactic Zone and searching for more cores easier with each disabled line of robots. With at least 20 cores installed the rogue robots can be taken off defense mode. With all 35 cores installed the player can unlock the display case containing the Quantum X-01 power armor. To finish the quest the player must assign one of the three raider gangs to the Galactic Zone. To do so the player must raise the flag of the chosen gang on the second floor of the Starport Nuka. Star core locations There are 35 star cores in total * 6 can be found at Vault-Tec: Among the Stars. ** One in the Arcturus Prime display area guarded by protectrons, behind a locked door. ** One in the living room, behind a locked door. ** One in a highly irradiated room accessible through the living room. ** Three in the observation center adjacent to the main office, behind a master-locked door. * 6 can be found at RobCo Battlezone. ** Two in the control room overlooking the arena. Behind the locked door in the seating area to the left of the entrance. ** One in the souvenir shop underneath the seats, on a shelf. ** One in the tunnels underneath the arena, on a console, guarded by a sentry bot. ** Two in the arena. Trying to leave the area will release three waves of combat robots. * 4 can be found at Starlight Interstellar Theater. ** One in the men's restrooms directly left of the entrance, next to a body inside of a damaged wall section. ** One through the kitchen to the right of the entrance, outside the backdoor. ** One in the theater proper, on a console opposite the screen. ** One in the control room on the upper level. * 7 can be found at Nuka-Galaxy. ** One in the boarding area, behind a door on the right side a short distance down the tracks. ** From the last room, follow the tracks to a large room with many large planets. On the opposite side are some stairs leading down. The door across this room leads into a corridor, halfway through which another core can be picked up from a console. ** Down that corridor, and take the elevator to the left. Once in the basement, enter the next room through the opening left of the elevator and pick up the core from the console straight ahead. ** Past the rocky environment, climb the long set of stairs behind the hidden door. Once back on the ride track, the core can be found on a console up some stairs directly to the left. ** One in a console at the end of the ride near the disembarkation zone (opposite the mannequin wearing the Nuka-Girl rocketsuit), together with a key. ** One in the office on the upper floor, accessible through a door that can be opened with the aforementioned key. ** One in the small control room with some destroyed protectrons near the office. * 5 are scattered around Starport Nuka. ** One in front of the mainframe, next to a body. ** One on the upper level above the mainframe, in a locked display case. ** One on the ground level past the locked gate, next to a body near the dumpsters. ** One on a console at the bottom of the long curved ramp known as the Spacewalk. ** One on the Starport's top floor. This core can only be accessed once power has been restored to the park after completing Power Play or Open Season. * 2 are located in other parts of the Galactic Zone. ** One in the Splashdown control shack directly right of the Nuka-Galaxy entrance. ** One in the ArcJet G-Force, top of the high staircase. * 5 are scattered throughout the whole Nuka-World park. ** One in the Nuka-Town market, on a table to the left of the general supplies trader. ** One in the Nuka-Cade, on a weapons workbench in the employee area. ** One in the Nuka-World junkyard, on the large barn's second level. It may respawn, see Bugs. ** One in the Dry Rock Gulch, next to a body south of The Giddyup Kid, next to a light post. ** One in the World of Refreshment, in the Nuka-Cola Quantum area, next to a Gunner corpse. Quest stages Notes Once the power has been restored to the Nuka-World power plant, the elevator above the mainframe will be powered up and the 35th star core will be available. Placing all the Star cores in the mainframe will allow the Sole Survivor to use the mainframe terminal to open the display case and access the Quantum X-01 power armor. Bugs * The star core at the junkyard respawns after several in-game days. The terminal at Star Control will show -1 star cores outside the Galactic Zone when it has been picked up twice. This makes it possible to get the Quantum X-01 power armor before finishing the add-on questlines. ** A respawn can also be forced: If the player clears the junkyard and collects the star core from it, and then starts the quest Trip to the Stars then the star core will be replaced. * One star core may spawn in Abernathy farm, on the ground in the middle of the tato crops, very close to the place after a fast travel to that farm. It can be picked up and will be marked as a quest item. * The elevator power may not activate after completing Open Season, preventing access to the Quantum power armor. Category:Nuka-World quests ru:Звёздный диспетчер (квест) uk:Зоряний диспетчер (квест)